


this one doesn't have a meaning

by alexanderendrone



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Injury, a little angsty death stuff. as a treat.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone
Summary: They were walking down a dirt road, the trees around them slowly closing in.Wilbur held out his arm to Tommy, gesturing to a small snake bite on his forearm.“What happened? What bit you?” Tommy asked, dragging Wilbur’s forearm closer to his face.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	this one doesn't have a meaning

**Author's Note:**

> title from sundial by lemon demon :)

They were walking down a dirt road, the trees around them slowly closing in. 

Wilbur held out his arm to Tommy, gesturing to a small snake bite on his forearm. 

“What happened? What bit you?” Tommy asked, dragging Wilbur’s forearm closer to his face.

Wilbur said something, some snake name that passed in one ear and out the other, as Tommy squinted at the wound.

“Is it poisonous?” He interrupted Wilbur’s ramblings, looking up to meet his gaze.

Wilbur smiled fondly.

“Very,” he said, unbothered as he kept walking.

“What- what do you mean? We need to get you to a doctor or a healer or something-” Tommy stuttered, jogging to catch up to Wilbur and grabbing his wrist.

“Why?” Wilbur said, looking confused and  _ unbothered _ , why was he  _ so unbothered _ ?

“You said it's poisonous! You’re going to die, we need to get help-” Tommy cut himself off as Wilbur abruptly sat down, cradling his arm to his chest with the same fond expression on his face.

Tommy looked around, realizing they were in a village.  _ He could find help here _ . 

“Hey! Help me get him to a healer,” He barked at a villager walking by. They supported Wilbur between them, his brother’s head hanging low as he smiled at the ground. 

“It’ll be ok, Tommy,” he said, voice soft and sweet. 

_ Why didn’t he care? He’s dying? _

They stumbled to a stop outside of the church, the villager running off to find the cleric. 

“It’s ok, Tommy,” Wilbur said again, reaching out to hold his hand. He was leaning back against the church’s steps, staring up at the blue sky. 

“It’s not! It’s not ok, Wilbur!” Tommy snapped, “You’re dying! Why don’t you  _ care _ ?”

Wilbur sighed softly as he shifted on the stairs, face pale as he looked towards Tommy.

“It’ll be ok, Tommy, it’ll be ok…” He trailed off, words slurring together as he looked towards the skies again. 

Tommy rushed forward, fingers digging into the side of his neck. His heartbeat was slow, slower than it should be, and the cleric was nowhere in sight, no one was around, and Wilbur was going to  _ die _ here.

Wilbur’s hand moved up slowly, dragging him down onto the steps next to him.

“I like it here,” he murmured. “This is a nice place. I’m glad we came here, Tommy.”

Tommy sniffled, rubbing away the tears of frustration, of  _ fear _ . 

He called Techno, fingers fumbling over his communicator. 

“Techno!” He shouted the second he answered, “Wilbur’s- he’s dying, Techno, he’s dying-”

“You never were that tactful, Tommy,” Wilbur snorted. “Couldn’t have phrased that any better, huh?”

Tommy didn’t respond, instead shoving the communicator at Wilbur. Wilbur was  _ dying _ . Techno could- Techno should say something to him, right? Techno could say something, could  _ help _ . 

Tommy tuned out the conversation Wilbur and Techno were having, frantically scrubbing at his eyes.  _ Where was the fucking cleric? _

Tommy registered the silence a second too late.

When he looked up Wilbur’s eyes were closed, body lax, chest still.

He pressed his fingers into the side of Wilbur’s neck, desperate for a pulse, for  _ anything, please, fuck, be ok- _

Nothing. 

Nothing but too cold skin, clammy and pale. 

…

Tommy woke up then, blinking awake in his chilly tent, phantom feeling of cold dead flesh tingling his fingers. 

Just a dream, then. 

Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this is a bit of a weird one. v different from the other stuff ive written for dream smp but thats just the vibe  
> its based on a dream i had last night so if its a little disjointed and messy thats why lkasdjflksdfj  
> anyhoosies my tumblr is @letsfluxshitup :D


End file.
